The baby
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A dig is going on in the playing field but when Karla finds some bones and they belong to a baby who's baby is it. Like the episode but the baby's mother is different.
1. Chapter 1

Janeece had an idea for an artificial dug for fossils and Karla wanted to do it to, Grantly Budgen was supervising, by supervising he was reading the newspaper. As Karla started digging some more she found something and Janeece looked at it as well.

"I can assure you it's not a do do", Grantly said.

"Could be, oh my god it's a baby", Janeece replied.

"Right everyone inside", Grantly replied.

Davina and Karla were sitting in class waiting for Grantly to come in and teach them English. Davina hiccuped and went into her bag for water but Karla's reaction scared them away, Davina then got Karla's pills and tried making her take them but it wasn't working, just as Davina was about to flip, Grantly entered and stood above them.

"Give me the pills", Grantly said.

"Would you like me or Mr Budgen to give you your pills", Davina asked.

"You miss", Karla replied.

"You nearly flipped then", Grantly said smiling as Karla took the pills.

"Which is why I need training", Davina quietly said to herself.

Davina Sat down in her seat and just looked at Karla, when the bell went she went to the staff room and helped herself to a biscuit and a cup of coffee before sitting down, Rachel and Eddie then entered to talk about the baby. Stephen decided to question some of the girls. First in line was Francine.

"Francine you've been dating an older lad right", Steph asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't...I've never...I'm not ready to sleep with him yet", Francine replied.

"Good for you", Steph replied.

"But he chucked me for it", Francine replied.

As Steph went through all the girls she thought she had an idea who the mother was a girl called Naomi Seddrick in year ten. If it wasn't Naomi Steph thought maybe Maxine but thought Maxine would tell her. Steph went over to Rachel and told her she thought it was Naomi Seddrick in year ten, Rachel smiled and got on with her job while Steph was finding a good time to call Naomi's parents. Stephen had also found out from Grantly for two months Naomi was off with a doctor's citificate to prove she was ill due to nerves which is also why Steph suspected Naomi.

"Is this some kind of sick joke", Mika asked throwing Karla's papers around.

"Mika she has aspergers", Brett replied.

Davina came down the stairs and found everyone laughing at Karla, Eddie also came over and Davina read what the petition said and knew Karla hadn't wrote it because their were words in it she's never seen Karla use. Eddie went to find Aleesha and Danielle and asked them about it. He then took Aleesha out of the musical and Danielle out of school council. None of the girls were happy.

"And stay away from Karla", Eddie said.

Davina was looking out of the window as Tom walked by on a free, he stared out of the window for a while before starting a conversation.

"Who would burry a baby in school grounds", Tom asked.

"Someone looking for help", Davina replied trying to keep the tears in.

"Yeah maybe", Tom replied as Davina had started to cry.

"Sorry", Davina said crying.

"Hey, what's wrong, I've only ever seen you cry a little and here you are brawling your eyes out", Tom said.

"The baby, she was mine", Davina cried.

"Ok", Tom said in shock.

Tom ran off to find Steph who he found in Rachel's office. Steph was just about to call Naomi's parents when Tom walked in.

"I've found the mother", Tom said.

"You can't of", Steph replied.

"She's just admitted it to me", Tom answered.

"Tom who's baby is it", Rachel asked.

"Davina Shackleton", Tom replied.

"Poor thing", Rachel replied.

"I never saw a bump on her", Eddie replied.

"Some pregnancy's you don't know about until it's coming", Steph replied.

Steph went outside and found Davina crying on a bench, Davina rolled her eyes when she saw Steph Haydock appear. Steph sat next to Davina and gazed up into the air before talking to her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone", Steph asked.

"I was scared, I felt something, I came here as a teenager myself, I saw a head but didn't know what to do, I came here looking for my ex boyfriend George or my friends Anna or Ruth but no one was about then at sixteen the baby was born, she wasn't breathing or crying or moving so I burried her here I was just a kid", Davina replied crying even more.

"Six years ago", Steph replied.

Davina nodded as Steph brought Davina up to Rachel. Rachel asked Davina to take a seat and then said how brave she was. Davina then agreed to tell other classes about what had happened.

"I was just sixteen years old, I didn't know what was happening", Davina broke down into tears before she could finish.

Jasmine got up and hugged her whist Rachel was talking to the class. Karla wasn't happy as she saw it was miss Shackleton's fault why she couldn't do the dig. At the end of the day Davina planted a tree where she had burried her baby.

"What would you had called her", Steph asked.

"Zoe", Davina replied.

George turned up but wasn't very intreasted and Steph was shocked as he was a drug addict. As far as Steph knew Davina was someone to be jealous of. Jasmine drove Davina home crying her eyes out and came into Davina's flat with her.

"Hey, you were scared and vulnerable, you had no idea what was happening", Jasmine said.

Davina wiped her eyes and looked up, she knew if she had ttaken better care of herself Zoe would be playing with her dolls. Jasmine put the kettle on and sat with Davina.

"It's been a hard day for you, but it was brave coming forward", Jasmine replied.

"I just wish Zoe could be here demanding", Davina replied.

"I know", Jasmine replied.

Davina started to cry again as Jasmine comforted her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Davina took a deep breath before getting out of her car and going into school, she knew she needed to be honest to Karla but she didn't know how and she was scared how Karla would react. Davina steped out of her car and smiled at Jasmine when she walked in.

"You ok now", Jasmine asked.

"No I'm scared about telling Karla", Davina said.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure she'll be fine", Jasmine replied.

"It's Karla we're talking about", Davina answered.

Jasmine and Davina stopped walking and Jasmine put her hand on Davina before they went into the staffroom, Davina didn't want to enter but Jasmine made her as she had to enter at some point. Jasmine brought Davina in and Matt and Tom walked over to Davina and made sure she was ok.

"You alright", Matt asked.

Davina nodded as she put her stuff down, Jasmine made two coffees and tried to make Davina drink hers. Jasmine wanted to make everything better for her best friend but knew she couldn't. As the bell went Davina had a free so she stayed in her classroom.

"Don't worry, I'll do your class stay with Davina", Tom said.

"Thanks Tom", Jasmine replied before Tom left.

"When you got Karla", Jasmine asked.

"Second lesson", Davina replied.

Jasmine smiled at Davina then started playing with her hair. Rachel headed down to the staffroom after hearing Davina had come in, she made her way and then entered. Rachel smiled at Jasmine and Davina as Davina smiled back.

"Davina, after what happened yesterday you don't have to be in", Rachel said.

"I wanted to come in", Davina replied.

"Ok, I'm in my office if you need anything", Rachel said.

Davina smiled, she was glad she had the support from Rachel and obviously Jasmine and then Matt, Tom, Eddie and maybe Steph. A tear slipped as Davina thought about what she was going to tell Karla, Jasmine took Davina into a hug and tried to stop Davina from crying but she knew it wasn't going to happen after the recant events that have gone on. Davina started to cry more and Jasmine was starting to feel bad because she loved Davina and always cared for her and knew Davina would do the same for her if she was upset. After ten minutes Davina had calmed down and started to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Jasmine smiled as she watched her do it before saying anything.

"You alright now", Jasmine asked.

"Yeah", Davina replied.

"Good", Jasmine replied.

"What if I just burst into tears explaining to Karla", Davina asked.

"Then which ever teacher is there will support you unless it's Grantly then you come to me yeah", Jasmine said.

"Ok", Davina replied.

The bell went for break and Davina took a deep breath she had no idea what to feel at the moment, she felt scared and upset but she didn't want Karla to see that so she put on a fake smile and ate a biscuit. After half an hour the bell went and Davina went to Grantly's English class where she helped Karla in English. After English Karla was meant to go to French but Steph said Davina could talk to Karla then. Davina took Karla up to Rachel's office and sat on the sofa outside the office.

"Am I in trouble", Karla asked.

"No", Davina replied.

"Then why we here", Karla asked.

"I need to speak to you", Davina replied.

"What about", Karla asked looking at Davina.

"Yesterday", Davina replied.

"The baby was in the way", Karla said.

Davina took a deep breath and paused she didn't know what to say next, her heart was beating really fast and she wasn't sure how to tell Karla as before Karla saw the baby getting in the way of the dig and then not being able to do the dig she wanted to do with Janeece. Davina looked at Karla and finally found the right words to use.

"Yesterday, the baby you found, that was my baby, Karla I'm so sorry I was only sixteen, scared, frightened", Davina said.

"All your fault. All your fault. All your fault", Karla replied before doing a runner.

Davina burst into tears as Eddie went after Karla and Rachel sat with Davina. Davina was starting to find breathing difficult due to the crying. Rachel calmed her down and took her into a hug.

"You are a very brave young woman", Rachel said.

Eddie had caught up with Karla, she was sitting outside her French class, Eddie took her outside and they sat on a bench. Eddie looked at Karla, he didn't speak for a while he just gazed across the playground waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Miss Shackleton never meant to stop the dig, she was only young herself", Eddie replied.

"She burried the baby", Karla replied.

"None of this was her fault, six years ago she burried her baby, she didn't know what she was doing", Eddie replied.

"But she still stopped it", Karla replied.

After a while Davina looked outside to her tree which she had planted for baby Zoe, Rachel smiled as the tree looked good in its place. Jasmine came up to check on Davina to make sure she was ok. Rachel smiled at Jasmine as she took Davina to the staffroom to eat her lunch Jasmime had packed for her.

"What's in there", Davina asked.

"Cheese roll, crisps, strawberries, cheese, kit Kat, apricot youghot Seneca drink if water", Jasmine replied.

"Ok thanks", Davina replied.

In the canteen Karla was sitting on her own because Aleesha and Danielle were told they wernt aloud near her, Brett came over.

"Mind if I have a seat", Brett asked.

Karla just looked up as Brett sat down. Brett had gotten a cheesy tomato pasta and Karla had gotten pizza and chips with beans and jelly for desert. Mika looked over but Sat on a different table and Chlo sat next to Karla with pizza and chips.

Back in the staffroom Davina was still finding it hard to cope with Karla after the baby instered and the hiccup she accidentally done next to her. Davina Sat and read a magazine as Jasmine just watched her. Davina still didn't feel any better.


End file.
